Masked
by Mika Lockheart
Summary: Athena is still going after Eve...but is it to protect the Olympians? Or is it revenge? Maybe Athena isnt as strong as what she makes herself out to be.
1. Sleepless nights and a Plan

  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of these charators,...even though I wish I did......they all belong to the xena people.  
  
Rating: PG 13 just for the small amount of swearing and possible violence. This story does have f/f relationship in it, between Athena and Elanis but its shown mostly in flashbacks because Elanis is dead.

_**MASKED**_

**__**

_"She's trying to break out here" The warrior said, moving a battle piece to show the attackers positions.  
  
" A frontal attack onto one of our best postitions...that doesnt sound like a move Xena would make." The grey eyes goddess stated, looking at the battle positions.  
  
"It could be a diversion."  
  
"I considered that, but Gabrielle's leading the attack Xena would never risk her second in comman on a suicidal feint"  
  
The warrior looked at her Goddess with pure adoration evident in her eyes "If Xena commands half the loyalty you do my Goddess, then Gabrielle would surly lay down her life to ensure Xenas escape."  
  
Grey eyes met violet "I dont doubt Gabrielles willingness to die...just Xena's willingness to lose her" The Goddess looked back to where the army positions were marked. "But what if Xena has no intention of losing her..." The grey eyes lit up with gold. "Remember Elanis..a good commander looks beyond what his opponent is doing..to see if there is a deeper strategy."  
_  
In the darkened room Athena tossed in her sleep, auborn hair spilling over the silk pillows.  
  
_"Whats the matter Bro? Worried about your girlfriend?" Athena asked with a cocky look aimed at her brother Ares.  
  
"No, you worried about yours?" Ares asked with a smug grin.  
  
Athena whipped around just in time to see her warrior be mortally wounded by Xena's sword. "Elanis!!" She screamed running over to her warrior and lover.  
_  
Gasping Athena sat up in her bed a light sheen of sweat covered her body, as tears streamed down her cheeks. Silently she got up from her bed, her golden silk night gown trailing to the floor as she walked into her large marble bathroom. The moon shone in through the window, casting silver shadows in the darkness. She turned the tap on in her sinkand splashed some water on her face. Just s silently as before she walked to her bedroom balcony. From her palace she could see the ocean in the west splashing the sandy beach. Elanis had loved the ocean. As another sob choked her she laid her head in her hands and whispered one word. "Why?"  
  
**_Chapter 2. The Plan_**  
  
The obsession with the prophecy, killing Xena's baby had become Athena's one goal. The childs life prophesized the end of her familys rule. Already Hera had dissapeared and Zeus, her father had been killed, and of course her beloved Elanis had been ripped away from her. It had to stop now. Eve had to die immedietly...but how? Xena surly would not be leaving her daughter unattended especially not with the knowledge that the entire Olympian family was out to kill Eve.  
  
"This should have ended 25 years ago dammit!" Athena yelled, at no one in particuler "This should have ended with Elanis' death! But no, the little brat survived and now her mother Xena, the former Destroyer of Nations can kill Gods!" She threw a small statue against her temple wall, shattering it into little pieces. She didnt even blink as the temples High Priestess' scrambled to pick up the mess.  
  
"How..." Athena wondered, as her calm posterieur returned. "How do I get rid of Eve and her former Destroyer of Nations mother?" Athena sat down in the chair that had been placed on the altar. "Thats it..." she whispered "Thats how I destroy her and her brat...by haunting her with visions of when she was as blood thirsty as a rabid dog...but then theres Gabrielle..if Xena thought she herself posed a threat she'd trust Gabrielle to bring Eve to safetly..." Athena smiled "If I give Gabrielle the visions and I lure Xena away from Eve and Gabrielle...She'll kill Eve for me..if she thinks Eve may pose a threat to Xena." In a shimmer if golden light Athena dissapeared.  
  
Back on Olympus, Athena had gathered all the Gods and Goddesses into the main hall.  
  
"Athena what is the plan?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Xena, as a mother is a powerful opponent...with the power to kill Gods she's a risk to try and kill" Athena stated.  
  
"We never said there wouldnt be risks Athena" Hades said.  
  
"I know Uncle Hades, but why risk anything when I have another plan that can be just as effective?"  
  
"What does this plan entail?" Hephestus asked.  
  
Athena's head snapped up "FURIES!" she yelled.  
  
With a flash of light the Furies appeared.  
  
Ares stepped forward, a smug look written across his face "Uh Sis, I gave the Furies a chance it didnt work out,"  
  
Athena smiles the same smug look back "I know...My plans a little more subtle. We're going to go after Gabrielle, She's the only person Xena trusts to be with Eve alone. The Furies will drive Gabrielle to the breaking point -- killing Eve..the reason? To save Xena from becomming the Destroyer of Nations again."  
  
At that moment Aphrodite chose to speak up. "Athena please, leave the Bard out of this" her saphire blue eyes pleading that her sister would listen.  
  
"Do you have some sort of affliation with the Bard? Athena asked, her grey eyes cold and unemotional.  
  
Biting her lip softly Aphrodite replied "She's my friend"  
  
"Aw...well then...don't watch" Athena said, an icy tone evident in her voice.  
  
Fighting back tears, Aphrodite dissapeared from the room in a shower of pink sparkles

_**Thats all for now! Reviews would be appreciated, where shoudl this story lead?  
**_  
.


	2. Warnings and Motives

_**An: thanks Persephone Raven for the review!! You're awsome! Everyone who reads this chapter, the italics are for when the Furies are speaking to Gabrielle. Review please, with any flames, comments, or story ideas or suggestions. Just remember to review constructivly! I just want to let the readers know right now that any silly mistakes in spelling I apologize for. I speak 3 languages and honestly, my english grammar isnt very good anymore. (my pc doesnt spell check!?)**_

_**READ ON!!**_

**_In Motion  
_**

Gabrielle, Xena and Eve were walking along a road leading to Amphilos. Since the curse had been lifted off the tavern, life had returned to the entire village.

"The town sure has gotten busy" Eve observed "Since last time, I mean"

_Gabrielle, kill Eve..for Xena's sake._" A voice whispered into Gabrielles ear. Garbrielle shook her head quickly.

" You alright Gabrielle?" Xena asked, looking at her friend.

"I'm fine"

"You sure? You're looking a little pale.." Eve added.

"Xena, Eve, I appreciate your concern, but I really am ok." Gabrielle said

_She'll make Xena's dark side return._

OK if your sure Gabrielle. Im going to go stable the horses, I'll meet you both back at my mothers tavern, and we can eat dinner then." Xena said.

" OK see you in a bit, Xena" Gabrielle said, heading towards the tavern.

_Kill her. Protect Xena._

The two women entered the old tavern quietly.

_Kill her. Do it NOW!_

"Eve?"

"Yes Gabrielle?"

"Why dont you put your belongings in your room, and I'll start maing dinner, so it'll be ready for when your mother comes back." Gabrielle suggested.

"Ok" Eve nodded and headed upstairs to find a room.

_Kill her, Gabrielle. She'll make Xena the monster she used to be. The Destroyer OF Nations!_

" No..she won't" Gabrielle whispered.

_**Yes** She will. Deep down you know that. Xena wont be able to kill her own daughter. Do it for her, Gabrielle._

Gabrielle, shook her head, desperatly trying to rid herself, of the Furies' voices.

_Protect her, Protect Xena. Kill Eve, now, Gabrielle. _

Almost unwillingly, Gabrielle, picked up her Sais and headed upstairs to where Eve was unpacking. She crept up behind the Messanger and plunged the sais down into Eve's body.

"Gabrielle??" Xena called from downstairs.

Gabrielle gasped as she heard Xena's voice.

"Gabrielle..." Xena stood and looked at the scene before her in shock. Gabrielle soaked in blood, and Eve, on the floor blood flowing from her wound.

"Eve!!" Xena ran to her daughters crumpled body.

"I'm sorry Xena, but Eve has to die." Gabrielle replied, still acting from the Furies' attack on her mind.

Xena could feel Eve's faint pulse and gently picked up her daughter. Suddenly a shriek of laughter could be heard as Gabrielle was thrown to the floor.

"Xena...I'm so sorry" gabrielle gasped. "What have I done?"

Xena shifted her daughter in her arms slightly.

"I dont think it was entirly you, Gabrielle."

"Gabby!"

Gabrielle looked up to see the Goddess of Love standing beside her.

"Aphrodite" Xena went on God alert, ready to protet her daughter.

" Chill Xena, I'm not here to kill Eve" Aphrodire said, looking wearily at the messanger.

"Why are you here?" Xena asked.

"To warn you." the Goddess said simply.

"Warn us?"

"Athena's using the Furies to entice Gabrielle into killing Eve."

"Your warnings a little late, its already happened." Xena stated coldly.

"She's relentless Xena." Aphrodite said softly.

"Because Eve's the bringer of the Twilight?"

"I dont think thats all of her motives." the Goddess said. "I know my sister. She's usually so in control, but this phrophecy..its changed her. I dont think Athena's doing this just because of a phrophecy. Killing a person for her own gain goes against what she believes, theres another reason..there has to be"

"Well why do you think Athenas trying so hard.?" Gabrielle asked.

"I think its revenge..."Aphrodite said softly.

"Revenge against what?" Xena asked.

The Goddess of love had already disapeared.

**_Reviews please!_**


	3. Sisterly talks and Remembering

**_First of all Thanks you to Diva's Dream for reviewing and to anyone else whose read this story. This next section gives a little more detail to Athena and Elanis' relationship, so I hope everyone likes. Be aware that this is a little more into detail with a f/f relationship even though Elanis (wipes a tear) is dead... by the way Italics are flasbacks or thoughts.With that over with On to the story!! READ ON READERS!! _**

**_A sisterly talk._**

Aphrodite materielized at her sisters palace, not knowing what to expect.

"Athena?" She called softly, as she walked quietly through the palace.

"Athena!!" She called a little louder, "I need to talk to you,"

"So talk." her sister replied, as she apeared behind her Aphrodite.

"Athena, why are you doing this?" Aphrodite asked.

"You know very well what the Phrophecy states, Aphrodite" Athena said, her voice sounding void of any emotion, and very matter of fact.

"This is only about the phrophecy?" Aphrodite asked, gazing at her older sister.

"Why else, Aphrodite?"

"R-revenge." Aphrodite said quietly, not daring to look her sister in the eyes.

"For?"

"Elanis"

Athena turned and walked away fron her sister,

"Thats it isnt it?"

"Of course not." Athena said. "Because of this phrophecy, Hera has disappeared, Zeus, our father is dead"

"You know very well that if Zeus hadnt pursued killing Eve he'd still be alive!" Aphrodite replied.

"Its Eve's fault, even as a child-"

"Thats just it Athena!" Aphrodite argued "Eve _was_ a child! She, even now as an adult, is innocent!" In a softer tone, Aphrodite added, "Xena loves her as much as you loved Elanis,"

Athena whipped around, anger written across her beutiful features. "Dont you even say her name! Youve no right!"

Aphrodite took a step towards her sister. "Athena, please stop. I know your hurting "

"No you don't know" Athena said coldly, her calm posture returning. "It was stupid of me to get involved with a mortal. My emotions are because of my own stupidity, and are entirely my fault. They will go away in time."

"When?!" Aphrodite asked, "Its been 25 years!! You were never one to hold grudges against mortals! Face it Sis, you loved her."

"I cared for her, Aphrodite. She was my chosen, but Elanis was also a warrior. And a warriors life span is limited,"

"Can I ask a question?"

"Yes" Athena looked at her sister, her grey eyes dark .

"Do you honestly believe killing Eve, will take away the pain of losing Elanis?"

"I told you, my motive for killing Eve, is the phrophecy." Athena stated simply.

Aphrodite looked into her older sisters eyes, she now understood why her sisters nickname was "grey eyed", they were a shocking, unnatural shade of grey, and in them, she seen one emotion. Sadness.

" Father taught you well to hide your emotions. But I know your lying." Aphrodite said.

"Then you'd know wrong" Athena replied."Excuse me.._sis_..." Athena sneered as she reffered to her sister. "I have things to do."

"Killing Eve won't bring Her back." Aprodite said.

"For the last time Aphrodite, Its about the phrophecy." Athena snapped as she disappeared in a shimmer fo golden light.

**_Remembering_**

Athena materialized in her favorite temple, clearly not in the best of moods.

"Aphrodite..what does she know?" All she does is sleep around anyway." Athena thought as she walked around the temple.

_She knows about love..._a voice in Athenas replied. _I don't have a grudge because Xena killed Elanis.._

"She's wrong, this isnt about Elanis. I'm doing this for the Olympian gods"

Athena sighed and sat on her altar. Elanis' death had hurt her more then her own fathers. The fact she was gone, even after 25 years, weighed heavily on her mind, she could still remember the day she'd first seen her at an Archery competition in Thrace.

_"Whose that girl?" Athena asked, pointing to a young woman._

_"Oh...Thats Elanis. She's a Nisaryan." Artemis replied._

_Athena and Artemis stood at the archery competition, watching as the warriors each took a turn at the targets. Athena watched, as the woman hit bulls eye after bulls eye._

_"She's very good." Athena observed, keeping her eyes on the young Nisaryan._

_Artemis winked at her sister. "And beautiful."_

_"Stop Artemis, I'm looking for a champion, not a lover."_

_Athena gazed at the woman again. Artemis was right, there was no doubting the womans beauty. Her long dark hair fell past her shoulders, and was a silky choclate brown. But it was her eyes that struck Athena. Her eyes were a shocking shade of violet._

_"Go speak to her." Artemis suggested._

_"She's probably already another Goddess' champion, Artemis, look at hr skill." _

_"She's not" Artemis replied._

_"How do you know?" Athena asked, raising an eyebrow at her sister._

_"Well I heard some mortals talking about her, and apparently she hasnt been in an army for awhile, plus shes one of your followers. Ive also heard shes just as good with a sword, as she is with a bow and arrow."_

_Shaking her head at her sister, Athena, went back to watching the Nisaryan._

_"Ok well you stare at the gorgeous brunette, and I'm going to go wish my Amazon good luck, her set is next"_

_"Ok Artemis. See you later" Athena replied, not taking her eyes off the warrior._

_"On Olympus." Artemis said as she disappeared. _

_Athena started towards the warrior ,as she seen her part in the competition was over. Athena could hear some younger girls congratulating her._

_"Good job Elanis!"_

_"Thank you Helàna." Elanis replied._

_"Youre definitly going to get first"_

_"Don't say that, I could very well lose." Elanis said, taking the string off her bow._

_"With a set like that its difficult to imagine you losing" Athena said, as she materialized in front of Elanis and her apparent fan base._

_The warrior was immedietly on her knee, in courtesy to her Goddess. _

_"My goddess, it is a pleasure to be in your diving presence" The warrior said._

_Athena smiled. "Please stand, Elanis of Nisenai. Do you have a few moments? I would like to speak with you."_

_"Of course my Goddess." Elanis stood._

_The two women walked away from the crowd and competition._

_"Youre a fine Archer, Elanis" Athena stated._

_"Thank you Athena"_

_"Youre welcome. How is it, you are not in an army right now?" Athena asked, "I've heard you're an excellant swordswoman and archer."_

_"I was first in command in Lord Lysander's army, but when he was killed thr army was dismissed and not needed._

_"And you were first in command?"_

_"Yes my Goddess."_

_"Impressive" Athena stated. "Have you heard of the threat Poisdon, poses to Athens?"_

_"Ive heard, I'm afraid I do not know all the details, My goddess."_

_"Poisidon, wants Athens as his patron city"_

_"I thought Athens was your city?"_

_"It is. I need a champion to lead my army, if need be, to defend Athens." Athena looked at Elanis. "Under normal circumstances I would ask my father for a tournament, the winner being my new champion. But your talents in archery and from what I've heard, your work with a sword, not to mention already being a commander in the past, makes me feel inclined to ask you, to lead my army, if war against Poisdon is inevitable."_

_"Of course, if that is how I may serve my Goddess, I would be happy to help."_

_"Thank you." Athena nodded her thanks. "I will vist you later, and we can discuss these matters furthur."_

_"Yes my Goddess" Elanis said._

_" If you will excuse me I have some important matters that need my attention."_

_Elanis nodded. "I look forward to speaking to you tonight, my Goddess,",_

_"Good bye. Elanis of Nisenai." Athena said as she disappeared in a flash of light._


	4. Visitor, healing and rebirth

**_An: Ok so this is the remaining bit of the last chapter Remembering. And its also the end of the story. Be warned this section gives a lot more detail into the f/f relationship, so if you dont like that kinda stuff youve been warned._**

**_Remembering (continued)_**

"Get ahold of yourself Athena. You are not going to be able to destroy Eve if all you think about is Elanis" Athena said aloud to herself, as she walked through her deserted temple. "Eve is wounded, and to stage another attack by the Furies would be futile, now that Xena knows its them."

" A little more subtle plan eh, Sis?" Ares asked stepping out of the temple shadows, with a cocky grin on his face,.

"Ares." His sister glared up at him.

" The one and only. Loves a bitch aint it _Sis?_" Ares asked, raising his eyebrow. His cocky look yet to leave his face.

"Shut up!" Athena snapped, turning away from her brother.

"Oh come on 'Thena, you know its true"

"Leave me alone, Ares."

"Oh come on Sis, the funs just starting!"

"Ares, I dont need this right now. Please go away!"

"Fine, it seems my attempt at brotherly love is lost on you. See you on Olympus." Ares said, disaperaring out of his sisters temple.

**_Chapter 6_** **_Apologies_**

Gabrielle laid a bowl of water down beside Xena.

"Xena, I am so sorry" She apologised.

"Gabrielle If you dont mind, I am trying to help my daughter. We can discuss this later." Xena said, cleaning the wound on Eve's body.

"Mother, its hard to breathe" Eve whispered.

"I know sweetheart, but hold on, I'll find someone to help you."

Eve nodded slightly, and closed her eyes.

"It was the Furies, Xena" Gabrielle said softly. "They were inside my head, making me think Eve needed to die."

"I know"

"Are you angry?"

Xena sighed "I suppose in a way I am, but not really at you. The Furies can be very believable when theyre trying to control your thoughts."

"But?"

"I dont know"

"Xena..."

"I'm not stalling Gabrielle. I, honestly, just want to help my child right now."

"I understand"

"Good. The Furies are gone right?" Xena asked.

" Yeah theyre gone"

"Good." Xena nodded. "Theyre not as crazy as I thought"

"Is Eve, going to be ok?"

"You missed her heart, but her lungs could be damaged." Xena said. " She says its hard to breathe"

"Is she going to die?

"I dont know" the warrior said softly. "I dont know"

**_Chapter 7 The Visitor _**

Athena was dressed in a beautiful snow white Ionic chiton (**An: **The ionic chiton was a gamrent worn by ancient greeks around 470 bc) her armour gone. In the dimly lit room, she walked to where a beutiful silver archery bow was leaning against a wall. Carefuly, she traced her fingers arcross the arch. She'd given this bow to Elanis, after the victory against Poisdon over Athens, the day that Elanis became her champion, chosen and lover.

"It's still my favorite"

Athena looked up, her eyes wide in shock. In front of her, stood Elanis. Her military armor gone, and replaced with a Chiton silimar to Athenas.

"Elanis?" She whispered.

Elanis nodded, keeping her eyes on her very shocked, Goddess.

"I have to be dreaming."

"No, Athena, You're not" Elanis said softly. "I'm here, and you're wide awake."

Athena's grey eyes welled up with tears. "But...you're dead" She whispered.

"Yes, I am." Elanis confirmed.

"How can-"

"Hades let me" Elanis answered.

"Why?"

Elanis took a few steps forward. "To talk to you."

"About what?"

"The Phrophecy, you, everything."

"Me?"

"Yeah" Elanis brushed a stray piece of hair off Athena's face, looking into the grey eyes she loved so much.

Athena bit her lip softly. "I miss you,"

Elanis smiled gently, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. "I know you do, and believe me, I miss you too."

"You werent supposed to die" Athena whisperd, as tears fell down her cheeks. "I didnt want you to."

"I know that, but honey, " Elanis wiped the tears off Athenas face. "You need to move on. I'm happy that I died, protecting you. If I had to chose a way to die, that would have been it."

"Thats just it! Im imortal! If anything I should have been protecting you!''

"Athena.."

"Its true! And now everythings so messed up! You're gone, My fathers gone, Hera's gone! The phrophecy is comming true!"

"Is it?" Elanis asked softly, "Its been 25 years, you're still here arent you? You're not dead."

" But--"

"Just listen sweetie, even for a moment, Think about this. If Eve was supposed to kill you, wouldnt it have happened already?"

"My father and Hera" Athena pointed out,

"Hera's disappearance was an act of Zeus, Athena."

"No...He wouldnt--"

"Yes he would have and he did. He was the cause of her disappearing, and Hercules killed Zeus, The child had nothing to do with it. Hercules is the cause of your father dying"

"And I killed you." Athena said softly, turning away from Elanis.

"What?" Elanis asked.

"If I hadnt gone after Eve, you wouldnt have died."

Elanis turned her goddess to face her again. "I was mortal, I was going to die eventually. You said so yourself, that a warriors life span is limited,"

Athena looked at her in shock. "How did you know I said that?"

Elanis kissed he girlfriends frehead softly. "I watch over you all the time. I never really left you. Honey, you need to move on. I dont want to see you hurting like this."

"I cant move on."

"Yes you can." Elanis said softly, holding Athena tightly.

"Its too damn hard. I want you with me."

"You'll always have me, as long as you keep me here." Elanis placed her hand over Athena's heart. "Always"

"This phropecy is going to kill the Olympian Gods isnt it?"

Elanis shook her head. "No, just your rule over thier beliefs,"

"What do I do?" Athena asked.

"I see two options." Elanis said. "Pursue killing Eve and die, or let her live in peace"

Athena pulled back from Elanis slightly. "If I died-"

"I'd be waiting for you on the otherside" Elanis finished.

"And if I don't?" Athena asked.

"She has the option of being reborn." A voice answered.

Both Athena and Elanis looked up to see Hades standing a few feet away from them.

"I'm sorry, but it's time for Elanis to leave."

"Please, just a few more moments, Hades." Athena pleaded with her uncle.

"Make it quick." Hades replied, leaving the two lovers to say goodbye.

Athena gazed into her lovers violet eyes. "Theres so much I want to say to you" she whispered.

"You dont have to say anything" Elanis said softly.

"I love you."Athena said, wrapping her arms around Elanis' neck.

"I love you too sweetie." Elanis whispered, holding her goddess tighter.

"It's time" Hades said, comming into the room.

Elanis nodded and gently brushed her lips across Athena's. "I love you, I know you'll do what you think is right." in a lower voice she added "I'll see you in a few years, I expect I'll get my bow back?"

Realizing what Elanis was hinting, Athena nodded. "Of course,"

"Good," Elanis kissed her lover again. "Until then...Goodbye"

"I love you.." Athena said softly, as she watched Elanis and Hades disappear.

Athena smiled "I'll do whats right Elanis, for you."

**_Chapter 8. The right thing._**

Xena brushed the hair out of her daughters face, It'd been 2 days since Eve had been stabbed by Gabrielle, and she was growing weaker by the hour.

"Xena"

Xena looked up to see the goddess of wisdom, war, and arts standing beside her. Within half a second, Xena's hand was on her sword.

"Dont bother with your sword, If I wanted to kill her, I would have done it by now instead of telling you I was here."

"What do you want?"

"To heal her." Athena said,calmly,

"Why?"

"Its my apology for the hell youve had to go through because of me and my family."

Xena relaxed slightly, "Why the change of heart?"

" Lets just say I had a visit last night, that helped me come to this decision. Now you need to decide whether you want to trust my word, that I do not intend on harming your daughter furthur or let her die. I would suggest you think fast, I cant heal the dead."

"Do it" Xena said, moving away from Eve to let the goddess closer,

Athena knelt down and placed her hands over Eve's wound. Within moments it had disappeared. "She just needs to rest now."

"You could heal Eve, but not your champion?" Xena asked.

"When you drove your sword into Elanis, it damaged a good many of her internal organs. I understand now, that it was her time to die, and that your daughter was not the cause of my father dying, or Hera disappearing. I only hope you can forgive me, and my family, you also have my word, that none of the Olympians will bother you, or your loved ones again."

Xena smiled a bit. "Does that promise include, Ares?"

Athena chuckled. "Well he's another story altogether, but, I'll see what I can do."

Xena nodded. "Fair enough."

"You know, I really think he loves you."

"Thank you Athena"

"You're welcome" The goddess replied, disappearing from the room.

_**Chapter 9 Rebirth**_

Athena watched the birth, waiting. The baby was a beautiful little girl, and she smiled as she heard the babys cry.

"Whats the little ones name?" The midwife asked.

"Her names Elanis." The mother replied holding her baby gently.

"A beautiful name." the midwife replied, placing the child into a tiny cradle beside her mother,

The baby cried a little, and Athena gently kissed the top of its head and then made herself visible to the mother.

"Katheraine." Athena said, looking at the mother,

"Who are you?"

"I am the Goddess Athena" she answered. "I have chosen your daughter to be under my protection. On her 20th birthday I ask that you give her this." Athena held out a delicatly carved silver archery bow. "It is hers by birthright, She must not know of it until she has turned 20, will you grant me this simple request?"

"Yes" Katheraine nodded.

"Thank you, Please know that you, your husband, your children and your loved ones are under my protection." Athena walked to where the baby lay. Her cloudy grey eyes met the babys wide violet ones. "Until then, good bye Elanis" The goddess said softly, disappearing back to her own home, on Mount Olympus, to watch over her Chosen.

**_Finished!! Stay tuned for there will be a sequel! Reviews are wanted and needed! Thanks for reading! from Athyna!_**


End file.
